Shapeshifters: The Beginning
by Kapricorn91
Summary: 16 year old Kayla soon discovers her true identity as a shapeshifter and joins her long gone brother in a team of shapeshifting mercineries. Confronted with lifethreatining attacks, treaties with vampires Kayla soon discovers how precious family really is
1. Chapter 1

Why is it that no matter how bad you think your life can get it can always get worse? Here I was living in a small apartment in the middle of New York city with a mother completely obsessed with her job, no father and a ceiling with a water stain forming in the corner above my bed I had no idea what I was in for. I was only sixteen, a sophomore, only a couple weeks past the age old enough to drive and yet my life was about to turn into something I had never dreamt of.

The morning my life changed seemed like any other day. I was in a deep sleep thanks to a small prescription pill when I heard my alarm clock screech in my ear. I had never been a morning person. My nights watching pay-per-view usually lasted until my mom got fed up and forced me to go to bed. Beating the clock into silence I sat up staring into the light coming through the drawn blinds. Pushing away the blankets I staggered over to the dresser hopefully to find something cute inside. Thankfully my mother had picked up the dry cleaning yesterday and a freshly washed blue cashmere sweater was folded on top. Quickly changing my clothes I listened to the sound of footsteps coming from downstairs. My mothers' heels echoed off the walls with every step. "KAYLA ARE YOU UP YET!" Hearing her screaming for me I grabbed a pair of flip-flops and ran down the stairs before she decided to drag me down. Halfway down the steps I stopped. The smell of something being burnt seemed to be a constant in this house. How I survived these past twelve years was a mystery. Already the sounds of New York were filling the apartment. Car horns sounded with every tick of the clock. Staring out the small window of the landing I watched as a giant yellow bus rolled past the building picking up the students that lived far from the school. A sign that read "good luck Thunder Mountain seniors" hung off the side already stained from exhaust fumes. Summer. The season every teenager in the world treasured. No school, no homework, you didn't have to worry about being caught by the hall monitor on your way to class, and it would all be mine in just seven hours. For the sixth year in a row I would spend summer hanging out with my best friend of seven years Caitlyn. I was still wondering why her and I were so close. We were complete opposites. Caitlyn preferred to go for the more punk look while I remained slightly conservative in vintage but not afraid to flaunt. She hung out at the mall and stuffed her face full of fast food while I was the complete opposite. Stepping onto the ground floor I looked into the kitchen to see a cloud of smoke being fanned out an open window by a scorched dishtowel.

"Are you alright mom?" I asked wondering if somehow she had come in contact with the right orange flame smoldering in the pan.

"No I'm alright. But you going to have to pick something up on your way to school"

"Well if you want I can whip something up"

"No don't bother yourself. I have to meet with a new client and I'm already late. I don't want you burning down the apartment. Lock up when you leave." Handing her the briefcase sitting on the floor next to me I watched as she grabbed a coffee cup off the counter and disappeared out the front door without another word. I looked around the kitchen wondering what was hidden inside the ancient cabinets. Stale, frosting covered, jelly filled pop-tarts was the only edible food in the whole apartment. It was either that or cream of chicken soup. Tearing open the glossy thin wrappings I broke off the bare unfrosted edging and tossed it into the trash. Why they even left that part blank was beyond me. No one cared about anything that wasn't covered in frosting and filled with jelly. Hearing the phone ringing from the living room I grabbed it wondering who could be calling so early. Recognizing the familiar phone number on the caller I.D. I picked it up wondering what Caitlyn wanted.

"What's up?" I asked falling onto the couch. Hearing Caitlyns mother screaming in the background I winced. "Your brother?"

"Oh yeah. Do you know how hard it is trying to get a six year old ready for school?" laughing I broke off another piece of pop-tart and placed it in my mouth wondering why she was calling.

"So how did your date go last night with Trevor?"

"The boy is about as interesting as a mop. All he talks about is that stupid car his parents got him. The tires, the rims, the engine, do I look like someone who cares about a hunk of metal?"

"Definitely not. So did you just call to talk or was there something important you wanted to talk about?"

"My date with the boy that could put a shoe to sleep isn't important?" Caitlyn snapped sounding annoyed. Laughing again I stood and grabbed my bag off the floor. "Ok I'm kidding. But seriously I didn't turn in my homework from Bio last week and I lost that stupid little piece of paper the teacher handed out. Please tell me you remember what the assignment was."

"Page four ninety one chapter review questions one through thirteen."

"You know it scares me how you can do that. I have to go but I'll see you soon?"

"Like always." Replacing the phone on the cradle I grabbed my cell phone off the small table by the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Cars were bumper to bumper as I stepped onto the sidewalk. Men in pricey business suits brushed past me to conceded to even bother to say excuse me when one of them rudely slammed into my shoulder. Stopping at a cross walk already filled with people I looked beside me to see two little girls that looked like they were in kindergarten each clutching a hand of a man that looked my mothers age. Staring at the two content girls made me wonder about my own father. He had left when I was three. I have no idea why but by the way my mother told it he just got up one morning and left. Unfortunately I had been to young to remember what he looked like and the fact that my mother torched every picture with him in it I knew nothing about him. He was a mystery, like the thing about trees falling in the woods. Seeing the two girls suddenly step forward I snapped out of my solemn state and followed the crowd across the painted lines. Whoever came up with Thunder Mountain must have been lost. Our school should be called smells like feet and no one cares. Thunder Mountain sounded like something that belonged in Colorado, not New York. The halls were almost inaccessible as I pushed my way through the large groups of people lining the halls. Goths that smelt of cigarette smoke all glared at me as I pushed through them trying to get to my locker. They continued to stare at me until I glared back and they moved further down the hall. Staring at the mountains of textbooks and binders occupying the tiny shelves I wondered how my spine stayed aligned carrying around all this weight. Without warning to large strong hands wrapped around my waist pulling me back up against a wide chest. "Hello Marcus" I muttered wishing he had fallen down the stairs or possibly been arrested. He had been bothering me since the beginning of eighth grade. Constantly pursuing me through the halls placing his hands all over me like some sort of hussy that would melt if someone like him touched them. Sure at first it had been cute but now it bugged the hell out of me.

"Good morning" he whispered burying his face in my hair. Groaning I reached out for my book sitting on the top shelf.

"What do you want?" I hissed grabbing his hand and squeezing until he released his hold. Repressing the urges I had to slap him I tossed my bag onto the bottom of the locker.

"You know what I want" he hissed wrapping his arms around me again.

"Get off me" I snapped digging my nails into his arm. Marcus sucked his breath between his teeth but refused to let go.

"Oh don't act that way kitten, people will think we're breaking up." Feeling my temper ignite I dug my nails in further. His arms were immediately pulled away giving me a path to freedom.

"We were never together. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go turn in this fifteen-pound math book, don't get run over this summer." Slamming the locker door shut I started to walk down the hall but he caught my arm and dragged me back.

"Hey you know I'm just kidding with you right?"

"I know. But it's getting really old. Hope you have a good summer." Pulling open the door to my geometry class I slipped into my seat in the back row and looked around. Half the class was gone but I couldn't blame them. The last day was nothing but listening to teachers drown on about the summer reading lists, the proper checkout procedures, and how this had been the best class of the year. I had heard it four times already at the end of last semester and I didn't believe one word of it. Looking over two seats to my right I saw Caitlyn hunched over her desk flipping through the literature book trying to finish the questions she had failed to complete last week. Hearing a sharp rapping on my desk I looked over to see a note clenched tightly in the hand of the person sitting in between Caitlyn and me. I grabbed the paper out of his hand and pulled it under the desk. Staring at the childish scrawl that had been hastily written down I translated the bunched words. _Kayla, mall after school? _Grabbing my pencil out from behind my ear I replied down with a definite yes and handed it back. Caitlyn nodded over at me before returning her attention to the uncompleted homework. Four periods seemed to stretch on forever. Six hours of sitting in a hard plastic chair listening to the same crap I had been listening to for the past hundred and eighty days. As I sat in my forth period history class watching the last few minutes slowly ticking by I listened to my fellow students squabbling on about their summer plans. Something about lying on the trash filled beach didn't exactly fill me with anticipation for the oncoming season. A bell suddenly rang through the halls followed by the sound of cheering. Sitting in my chair until the crowd of anxious teenagers had thinned out I pushed my way down the hall. Caitlyn appeared behind me just as I had finished tossing all my forgotten and unwanted homework assignments I had been assigned this year. She grabbed the small mirror hanging on the door and slipped it into my open bag.

"So you ready?" she asked leaning up against the locker beside me. The swarm of people had diminished to a few stragglers still gathering their belongings. Closing the door I waved to a crowd of familiar faces walking past.

"I guess. So what do you need?"

"Everything. I've gotten to fat to fit in anything from last year so mom sent me out this year. Nothing's more embarrassing then walking through the store with your mom running after you with something pink and sparkly that looks like it would fit a Barbie." Laughing I followed her out onto the sidewalk. "What I wanna know is how do you say so thin"

"Eat right, exercise regularly, and I was born with a high metabolism."

"Oh come on you know me better then that, what are the odds that I would actually do all that stuff."

"Your right. Come on mom left me her card and I need a new summer wardrobe."

"What does your mom even do for a living?" Caitlyn asked following me up the stairs towards the apartment.

"She's the CEO of some clothing company downtown. She doesn't believe in those take your child to work days so I never found out." Dropping my bag on the bed I grabbed my purse and quickly exchanged something more appropriate for shopping on a hot summer day. Caitlyn was sitting on the bed when I came back from the bathroom flipping through one of my magazines. Carefully checking my appearance in the mirror I quickly grabbed the magazine out of her hands and lightly tapped her on the head.

"I'm guessing by the way your beating me your ready to go?" ignoring her sarcastic remarks I made sure I had the card before leading her back down the stairs to the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting for the doorman to hail us a taxi I turned to Caitlyn to see her applying another coat of clear gloss to her lips. She smacked them together noisily before replacing the small tube back in her bag. "You know if you would just wear lipstick you wouldn't have to go around making all those smacking noises. You think it's creepy when I do the good memory thing but believe me your problem is a million times worse."

"What are friends for?" she smirked looking down at the curb where a taxi had just pulled up. Climbing into the backseat of the cab I gave him directions to our favorite department store before settling down into the seat. "So what are our big plans this summer? Camping up at the lake again like last summer, just hanging out? Please share your creative thoughts with me." I could have come up with a whole list of ideas but my thoughts were back to my father. What if he was some loser that sold drugs in some dark alley? But then again what if he was someone really successful but didn't care about me? Was I really so bad that my own dad would run off. "Kayla?" seeing Caitlyns hand waving in front of my face I looked over to her. "You know you have been acting really weird today. Every time I looked at you it was like you were staring off into space…is there something you want to talk about?"

"I was just thinking about my dad." Caitlyn knew I didn't like to talk about my dad. We had gotten into some big arguments when she wanted me to talk but I refused. The rest of the ride was eerily silent. Caitlyn understood that when I said I didn't want to talk about my father I didn't want to talk at all. As the cab pulled up in front of the large store I handed the driver three twenties and told him to keep the change. Rogue had been my favorite store ever since I could fit into their sizes. The speakers hidden in the ceiling came close to leaving you completely deaf and the people that worked there were full of piercings but they had the cutest clothes. For hours Caitlyn and I ran in and out of the dressing room modeling on short shorts, tiny tops, hooker boots, and sometimes the occasional hideous piece of clothing that had to be worn just for laughs. Twice the employees had to come and ask us to be quiet because of all the extra noise we were causing. In the end I decided on a pair of low rise jeans full of holes, three tops all modeling the latest fashion, a pair of boots that were to cute to pass up, and a few accessories. As we finished paying I led Caitlyn down the block towards Hollister. One bad thing about New York was that every designer label was twice as expensive. We searched amongst the racks looking for anything that might be worth spending so much on but in the end we both walked out the door empty handed.

"Wanna stop for food?" Caitlyn asked nodding towards a vendor at the end of the block. Looking at the discolored piece of meat in his hand I shook my head. Any type of meat being sold by a man that looked like he had never even seen a razor and was gray was definitely not going in my mouth.

"No thanks. Let's keep going. We still have a few hours left to kill and I want to make sure I have enough clothes to last me through the summer." We slowly drifted through three more stores tripling the amount of bags we were both carrying. We were both complaining about the amount of weight our arms were carrying when we finally looked out into the street searching for an empty taxi. Raising my right arm above my head I watched as a cab barreled down the street towards us only to stop just a few inches from the curb. "Ok that's one way to get customers" I whispered pulling open the door. Dropping my bags on the floor I sunk into the fake leather seats glad to be finally off my feet. The shoes I was wearing were cute but definitely not made for large amounts of walking,


	4. Chapter 4

I could tell Caitlyn was just as tired as I was. I could see her head resting on the seat eyes closed. Giving the driver her address I grabbed my phone and dialed my moms work number making sure to follow her rules about checking in when I was out after school. Hearing the phone ring twice I waited patiently while my moms' secretary answered. "Grace Connors office how may I help you?" Her cheery attitude always made me sick. She sat behind a tiny desk answering phones and taking messages all day…how could see be happy?

"Hi this is Kayla, can I talk to my mom please?"

"Of course, hang on one second." I listened to the sound of the call being forwarded to my mothers' main phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom"

"Oh hi sweetheart. Where have you been I've been calling the house but no one has answered." Looking over at Caitlyn still passed out against the seat I sighed and rested my head in my head while holding the phone to my ear with the other.

"I went out shopping with Caitlyn. Got some really cute clothes for summer"

"Just make sure you save the receipts, you're not the one that has to pay the bill," hearing voices in the background I sighed knowing what was happening, "honey I have to go but we will talk when I get home. There's a chicken defrosting in the fridge so why don't you pop that in the oven. See you soon"

"Bye." _What happened to her not wanting me to burn down the apartment? _I wondered watching the cab pull up in front of Caitlyns apartment. Tapping her on the shoulder I watched as she sat up and looked out the window.

"Wow must have dozed off. Look call me tomorrow and we can plan something." I brushed off her attempts to help pay for the cab and carried her bags to the door before hoping back in the car.

"See you later!" my apartment was just a few blocks from Caitlyns. I walked there all the time. I knew every turn, every street sign, so when I realized the cab was going in the wrong direction I knew something was wrong. "Hey you're going the wrong way" I snapped leaning up against the Plexiglas window separating us. Watching the driver slightly move the rearview mirror so he could see me better I looked out the window wondering what was going on. _That's it. _Grabbing the handle I started to pull it open but stopped when I saw the small black lock on the door sink inside. Now I was scared. Frantically pulling on the door I reached back to grab my phone. The b-flat signal made me heart stop. My mother wouldn't talk to me but she was definitely talking to someone else. Again I punched in the number praying she would flash over. Swearing I dialed Caitlyns number only to hear the same tone.

"Don't even try it" the driver hissed looking back at me. I couldn't see his face, dark sunglasses covered the bottom half of his face. Physically I was outmatched. He was about twice the size of me so any thoughts I had of fighting him were dead.

"Look my mom has money. She will give you anything you want just please don't kill me" I begged becoming desperate.

"I have no intention of killing you, and money doesn't interest me." Staring down at my chest I realized what he was planning. I had read stories about girls that mad been abducted off the side of the road only to end up ashamed of their life. The city passed by in a flash. Buildings turned into small run down shops and then into the slums of the city. Graffiti covered the sides of buildings. Uncut, overgrown grass grew on the sidewalk filled with cigarette butts. I could feel myself shaking as he pulled the car over onto the side of the road. He silently got out and walked over to the passengers' side door. Scooting as far as I could from the passengers' side I watched him pull open the door and make a grab for one of my feet. Kicking out I heard him hiss as the heel of my shoe hit one of his fingers pushing it to far back. Apparently my feeble attempts to injure him were useless. He roughly grabbed my ankle and began to drag me across the seat towards the sidewalk. Striking out again with me heel I felt it connect with something soft. He fell back clutching his face. Without hesitation I jumped over his body and began to run as fast as I could down the streets. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I wasn't about to be raped. My heart throbbed in my chest. My lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen. Taking in a deep breath I forced myself to run harder. Somehow the man had recovered. His hand roughly grabbed my shirt and hauled me back. His strong arms wrapped around my waist holding me up against his body.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't know if it was from shock or just a natural instinct but I suddenly froze. Memories seemed to emerge from the darkness of my mind…but none of them were mine. I saw faces I didn't recognize. Buildings that looked completely foreign. But that wasn't what scared me. The muscles in my body suddenly became taught, like someone was taking them and trying to pull them right off my bones. It itched, burned, it made me want to tear my skin off. Tears ran down my cheeks from the immense pain. A mind numbing pain suddenly erupted in my gut. I would have doubled over but the mans grip restricted my movements. I didn't know what was happening. The immense pain suddenly retreated. My muscles still hurt but in a good way. Craning my neck to see the man behind me I felt myself snap. The world around me went red. My arms suddenly lashed out making the man release his hold. Turning I grabbed his shoulder with one hand and dug my knee into his stomach. Watching him start to buckle I started to run again but his hand grabbed my ankle sending me falling to the ground. Instincts suddenly took over again. An invisible force seemed to take over my body this time controlling my every movement. I was helpless. Watching…waiting to see what would happen. My foot suddenly kicked out connecting with his face. I listened to the wet snap of bones and skin tearing as the nose caved in. But yet he refused to let go. Pulling my leg towards me I drove the heel of my free leg into his wrist. This time he did let go. He suddenly leapt up clutching his wrist staring down at me in furry. Pushing myself up I slowly took a step back. My shoes completely soundless on the concrete. The mans face was a bloody mess. His nose was completely flat from my attacks, blood dripped down the front of his shirt running right down to his mangled wrist. Taking another step back I watched in horror as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a gun. No matter what was happening to me I knew it couldn't help now. The sound of the gun going off triggered my senses bringing me back into reality. Something pulled me back over my head completing an unbelievable back handspring. Now I was really scared. I had never been able to do that. I had never even thought of doing that. Hearing the bullet hit something far behind me I turned back to the man wondering what he was going to do next. Before he could release another bullet I threw myself at him. The gun was easily kicked out of his hand. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The man started to turn but once his gaze caught mine I watched him stop. He started to shake. Bringing my foot level with his head I spun around driving the toe of my shoe into his temple. Seeing his still body lying below me I felt my stomach churn. Blood was rapidly draining out of his body onto the sidewalk staining the concrete red. I could feel everything returning to a normal speed. The pain in my hand and feet was starting to make themselves known. Staggering back to the cab I grabbed my cell and quickly dialed 911.


	6. Chapter 6

My mothers' voice rang over the sirens just adding to my headache. Seeing her brown hair emerge from behind a patrol car I stood wanting my mommy. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders trapping me in a cashmere prison. "Kayla are you alright? What happened?" she demanded taking my face in her hands. Yanking my head away I rubbed my cheek where her nails had bit small crescents into my skin. Seeing a man in a blue uniform walking over to us I turned her to face him.

"Ms. Connors?" he asked placing a gentle hand on my mothers arm. His touch surprised me. I didn't know why but something about seeing a stranger touch my mom made my heart boil. Watching them shake hands I wrapped my jacket around my shoulders. "My name is lieutenant Henning. May I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course." The lieutenant had already interviewed me, getting my side of the story. But why he wanted to talk to my mother was a mystery. Dropping onto one of the metal benches lining the street. The adrenaline still pumping through my veins refused to leave. My muscles still swelled showing underneath my pink flushed skin. Looking up I saw one of the officers walking a conscious but still mangled attacker to one of the cars. He glared at me. I stared back wanting to tear his eyes right out of his head. I kept glaring at him until the car was well out of sight. Reality seemed to hit me like a train. Somehow I had fought off a man twice my size. I had never been in any type of defense classes yet I had executed moves like the tiny little Chinese men on the late night movies. And then the strange presence. It was gone for now but I felt it. Coiled in the back of my mind like a heavy burden just waiting to be unleashed. Touching the base of my spine I felt a gentle tingle run up my arm. Was it some sort of reaction I was having from the trauma? Seeing my mother walking back over to me I decided it was best not to tell her. She would already be freaking out about what had just happened and this would push her further towards the deep end. Standing I slowly walked over to my mom wanting nothing more to go home. "May I take my daughter home now?" my mother asked seeing me stop at her side. The lieutenant looked down at his paper and nodded.

"I don't see any reason why not. Kayla I want you to take it easy, I have seen this happen hundreds of times. But I want you to remember none of this is your fault." Staring at the lieutenant I realized this was some desperate attempt to make me feel better about myself. Ignoring the burning chest in my pain I followed my mother back through the maze of police cruisers and onlookers. My shoulders were aching with tension. Like something was putting me on edge. Looking around at the crowd of faces I felt myself start to panic. They were everywhere. Blocking every path towards freedom. My moms hold on my arm tightened as she pulled me closer towards the wall of people. Their unblinking eyes stared at me like I was a bug under a microscope. The crowd seemed to just bunch in closer as I was dragged through. Focusing intently on the ground I waited until the car was in view. Pulling my arm away I walked towards the car waiting patiently for it to be unlocked. Mom fumbled in her purse for the keys. Leaning on the hood I stopped when I saw someone watching me closely from the edge of the crowd. Black sunglasses hid the top half of his face but I could see the shaggy blonde hair that covered his head. Everything about him seemed normal but it was his intense gaze that was making me nervous. The car unlocked beneath my arms. Walking back to the door I placed my hand on the handle. The boy continued to stare as mom ushered me inside. Opening the door I looked up wondering who this maniac was when I froze. The spot he had once occupied was empty. How was that possible I had only taken my eyes off him for a second? He had simply disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Slipping into the front seat of the car I felt my stomach churn. It wasn't nocuous pain but it was pain none the less. "Kayla what's wrong?" my mother asked gently brushing my bangs from my face. Sucking in air through my teeth I forced myself to sit upright.

"Nothing just a little bit of a stomach ache" I lied feeling a cold sweat forming on my brow. Seeing her staring at me out of the corner of her eye I shifted my position so I was sitting with my back to her.

"Are you sure?" she prodded not even bothering to look from the road which was incredibly stupid because traffic was at a complete standstill. Nodding I leaned up against the seat. My body still radiated with the remains of the unknown source. I had figured it had just been an adrenaline rush but it would be gone by now. As my mom pulled up in front of the apartment I started to climb out but she grabbed my hand.

"Mom I am not a child. I don't need to hold your hand to walk six feet" I snapped pulling my hand back. Walking in front of the car I saw her glaring at me. This was the beginning of a very long month. She had always been one of those overly protective parents so I knew I was going to end up holding her hand as we crossed the street. But what nerve did she have treating me like I was five? I was already over it so why wasn't she? Stepping into the apartment I looked back to see her sliding the dead bolt into the door. She was clearly overreacting. "I'm going to go take a shower" I muttered wanting to go somewhere where a solid lock could keep her from me. A sudden ringing made me jump. Looking around I realized it was coming from my back pocket. Swearing when I realized I had forgotten my purse in the cab I opened the phone and pressed it to my ear. "This is Kayla" I sighed walking into my room. The bed was in complete chaos but I was too tired to even attempt making it.

"Kayla? It's Caitlyn." I sat up wondering why she was calling.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Turn to channel eight" Caitlyn ordered sounding frantic. Grabbing the remote off the table I aimed it towards the TV. I flipped through the channels but stopped when I saw a man in a blue button up shirt standing in front of a familiar scene. Police cruisers were still parked along the curb. Turning up the volume I sat up when I realized they were talking about me.

"In an amazing turn of events the girl was able to get away unharmed. Authorities have taken the man into custody where he will await until a trial date can be set. We were unable to get an interview with Kayla but we are now standing with Lieutenant Michael Henning who was first on the scene. Lieutenant you were able to speak with the victim weren't you?"

"I was but that information has to remain confidential"

"Understandable. What can you tell us about the attack?"

"Its nothing we haven't come across before. An attempted abduction that came out with a surprising outcome. When we have more information we." Pushing the power button I cut off the lieutenants words. My heart was throbbing inside my chest. Pain formed in the back of my mind adding to the already giant migraine. I slowly leaned against the wall and slid down until my butt touched the floor.

"Kayla are you still there?" Caitlyns voice snapped me out of my state of shock. Holding the phone to my ear I grunted a small reply. "What happened?"

"I don't know" I whispered resting my forehead on my knees, "after you left he just started driving towards the bad side of the city."

"But what did they mean it had a surprising outcome? Something big must have happened"

"I don't want to talk about it." Surprisingly Caitlyn didn't pry. I could tell she wanted to talk about it but again she knew I wasn't one to hand out information when I was upset.

"Kayla I have known you for the past ten years. I know how you get when you like this but please. You almost…well ew I don't want to say it, but come on. All I'm asking is for you to spill."

"I broke his jaw, three of his ribs, and his nose" I muttered rubbing my eyes. I could hear Caitlyn snickering in the background.

"Come on you have to come up with a better lie then that"

"I'm telling the truth. I don't know what happened. Everything's a blur" I was lying through my teeth. Memories came flooding back from the previous hour in giant waves…along with the pain. My knuckles stung from where my fist had connected with his nose. I was half surprised none of my fingers were broken.

"Kayla can I ask you something? Are you one of those people who lead a double life and your actually a black belt warrior from a group of secret underground superhero's roaming the streets of New York by night defending the weak and protecting the innocent." I couldn't help it. Caitlyn had always been able to get me out of my moods faster then anyone I've ever known.

"I wish. Hey can I call you tomorrow, I'm not really feeling good."

"Sure. See you"

"Yea, bye" I whispered closing the phone. Dropping it onto the floor I stared out the window. Noises from outside rung out in my ears like foghorns. Even the tick of the clock sitting across the room sounded like someone slamming a book shut. What's the matter with me? Standing I grabbed my clothes off the dresser. My headache refused to loosen. I was half tempted to drown the entire bottle of Tylenol but I decided to be patient. The bottle said fast acting. Turning the knobs in the bathtub I watched as water began to pour out the showerhead. Steam began to fill the room but I refused to care. I was too tired to care about anything.


	8. Authors note

Authors Note:

Dear Readers,

I know its been a while since I updated but I have been really busy with school starting and not to mention that writing this has proved to be extremely difficult. Believe me I began writing this about a year and a half ago and its been butchered and rewritten so many times I don't know when I'm ever going to be happy with it. New chapter sometime within the next month I swear!

P.S. Thank you to the people that have taken the time to read this. Reviews are REALLY appreciated and I'm glad my story has been added to so many peoples favorites.


	9. Chapter 8

I should have cared. Finally turning off the water I felt the burning start to sink in. I stared at my pink skin waiting for the burning to cease. I looked down at my nails to see them still filled with blood. I furiously scrubbed my nails until even the ghost of a stain removed. I had just attacked a man twice my size. I had completed moves I had only seen Jet Lee and Jackie Chan do. Grabbing the towel hanging on the towel rack I ran it through my fingers wiping off the water. Staring down at my hands I looked at the manicure Caitlyn had talked me into getting. Not one nail had been chipped or broken, the paint hadn't even been removed. _How is that possible? _I wondered placing my hand on my shoulder. Pulling on my shirt I winced at the still tender flesh. "Kayla time for dinner!" I groaned knowing I would have to face her sooner or later. But sitting around a table trying to digest burnt something or other was not how I wanted to spend it. Slipping on my sweatpants I thumped down the stairs. White boxes from the Chinese palace sat on the table all open baring their contents.

"What's all this?" I asked stopping in the doorway. My mom never ordered take out so I knew she was trying to get me comfortable.

"I couldn't cook knowing you almost got kidnapped" she sighed handing me a plate. She couldn't cook knowing I had almost gotten kidnapped? Why didn't I think of this sooner? I could have saved my intestines from some horrible dishes. Loading my plate with piles of almond chicken and chow mien I walked into the living room ready to let TV turn my brain into mush. My mom sat down next to me nosily chewing on the food already in her mouth. Our taste in what to watch was always a giant conflict. That was one of the reasons she had gotten me a TV in my room. Surrendering the remote I watched her state at it like I had just spit all over the buttons.

"Go ahead, I don't care what we watch" I sighed tossing the remote into her lap. My plate was taken from my hands and put of the coffee table.

"Kayla I know your upset. But you know if you want to talk about it I'm always here to listen"

"But that's just it I don't want to talk. I just want to forget about it" I snapped dropping my head in my hands. My mother gently pulled my hair back away from my face.

"Kayla I know your upset sweetie but it's better to get your feelings out." Her words were soft. But what she did next was totally random. I felt like I was on cops. She hastily threw me forward onto the coffee table almost succeeding in smacking my head on my plate. Feeling her pull at my shirt I craned my neck trying to see what she was doing.

"Mom what's the matter?" I asked as she pushed my head back down.

"When did you plan on telling me about this?" she hissed running her finger down my back.

"When did I plan on telling you what?" she grabbed my shirt in her hands and dragged me up the stairs. For a woman that was almost forty-three she was incredibly strong. As she shoved me into the bathroom I watched as she spun me around so my back was facing the mirror.

"This" she snapped pulling down my shirt again. I craned my neck to see a large black blob on my left shoulder. "What on earth possessed you to get a tattoo?" she demanded walking around to look me in the eye. In over fifteen years I had never seen her this angry. She looked like she was about ready to strangle me.

"Mom I have never gotten a tattoo. I don't know what that was but it wasn't there this morning." I looked into the mirror again. It did look like a tattoo I had to admit but unless I had sleepwalked down the street, faked that I was eighteen, and then stayed asleep while they dug that little needle in my skin there had to be some other explanation. Leaning back closer to the mirror I traced the shape with my finger. I had no idea what it was. Just a black smudge with two small specks of emerald towards the top.

"I can't believe you did this Kayla. I am calling the dermatologist and I am making an appointment for tomorrow morning. If I find out that is a tattoo you are going to be grounded until the end of your days." she stormed out of the bathroom only to clomp down the stairs. Oh I was screwed. Living in New York lots of my friends already had tattoos. I had been pressured lots of times to go and get one but I had never agreed. Still whatever this was it was not coming off. Twenty minutes of furious scrubbing later I listened to the sound of my moms' heels coming back up the stairs. I stared at the door waiting for her to throw it open and then lecture me until my appointment but she simply walked down the hall towards her room. I felt like a jerk. I shouldn't because I didn't do anything wrong yet I wanted to die. Slinking down the hall towards my room I closed the door as silently as I could. I walked over to the large full-length mirror hanging next to my dresser. I hadn't looked into any mirrors ever since my attack. Well the tattoo thing but I was staring at my shoulder more then my appearance. Staring at the reflection I had to look twice to make sure it was me. I looked nothing like I had this morning. My hair had dried from my shower which was odd because when I didn't do anything to it before it dried I looked like I had been shocked but now my hair hung down my back in soft waves. The dark circles under my eyes usually covered by layers of cover-up had faded out leaving perfectly clear skin. But what scared me the most were my eyes. I normally had dark green eyes almost bordering on an evergreen color but now…somehow they had lightened up to a pure emerald green. I had changed; I didn't know what was happening. I had stepped into the twilight zone and came out looking like a model. The door to my room suddenly opened and my mother poked her head inside. "Go to bed. Your appointment is for eight tomorrow morning." The door slammed shut. Just staring at the beige paint covering the wood I felt the strange presence uncoil in the back of my mind. Heat flared up in my chest followed by anger. What nerve did she have snapping at me like that? I had done nothing wrong. Whatever this thing on my back was I didn't do anything to intentionally get it. Then the way she threw me onto the coffee table, since when was she part of the FBI? I felt like I was being frisked by the police. Wait a minute what was I thinking? She was a mom. She had every right to be acting this way. Sure it still wasn't my fault but why was I acting like this? Collapsing onto the bed I stared up at the water stain over my pillow. Everything was upside down. I couldn't think straight; everything about me was changing. I couldn't even go to my mom for comfort without getting my head torn off. Resting my head on the pillow for once I felt myself start to sink into sleep without any pills.


	10. Chapter 9

Even with all my blankets kicked off I felt hot. I was trapped in one of those nightmares where you can't wake up no matter what you do. My skin itched even more badly then it had earlier. Flipping over onto my stomach I felt the muscles in my body suddenly tighten. I didn't move half scared that any type of movement could snap one of my muscles or tendons. A blinding light suddenly flashed in front of my eyes. Wincing I blinked trying desperately to recover my vision. Colors blended together in front of my eyes like a giant artist's canvas. I grabbed the air desperate for anything that might get me out of this nightmare. Sweat laced my brow slowly moving down my back. My sheets were damp from all the moisture coming off my skin. Moaning in pain I opened my eyes and looked around. My room was still blurry but I could make out the larger shapes like my dresser and the mirror. A beeping made me cry out loud. Turning towards the cannon sounding noise I felt my hand lash out with a will beyond my own. My fist landed on the alarm clock silencing the noise. Plastic dug into my soft flesh bringing me back into reality. Blinking I saw everything go back into focus. But that wasn't the weird thing. Even in complete darkness I could make out every single item around the room. I could even read the how to wash label on my T-shirt half hidden under my desk. I felt something sticky and warm drop down onto my bare legs. Turning I saw my hand heavily dripping blood. A sharp triangle of plastic buried about in inch deep into my hand. I just stared at the blood as it ran down my leg onto the sheets staining them a dark crimson. "Kayla time to get up." My mothers' voice was calmer then it had been last night but I could still hear a tone of anger. Bringing the blankets over my shoulders I listened to the sound of the door being opened.

"I'll be up in a second" I muttered waving my good hand in the air. As soon as the door shut I threw the blankets off and ran for the light-switch. Staring at the open wound I felt my stomach churn. Grabbing the plastic I gave it a small tug. The small splinters sticking out the side tore into the flesh inside my hand. Wincing I gave it another tug. Three pulls and about half a cup of blood later I ended up in the bathroom wrapping my hand in gauze. The wound wasn't as bad as I thought. Only about a quarter of an inch deep but the small splinters made every tug hurt like hell. Walking back to the bedroom I quickly changed into a pair of casual clothes and a lightweight jacket. Ripping a small hole in the cuff I slipped my thumb through succeeding in hiding the medical tape. My stomach felt prickly as I slowly walked down stairs. My mother was already dressed and silently sipping coffee. "Ready to go?" I sighed praying that nothing I said was going to set her off again. My mom nodded and dropped her cup into the sink.

"I still can't believe you did this Kayla. I know teenagers are supposed to act out but why didn't you at least ask me?"

"Because I know you would say no," my mother turned back to me; "hey I'm kidding" I defended taking a step backwards. My mother let out a sigh but continued to walk down the stairs. Following her down to the car I looked briefly down at my hand making sure the wound was still hidden. _Its fine _I assured myself _it's not that deep so I wont need stitches. _Climbing into the front seat of the car I looked out the window praying to every god I have ever heard of that everything would return back to normal.


	11. Chapter 10

Lying on the cold leather table I winced as the doctor stabbed one of his fingers into my shoulder. My mom was sitting calmly in the chair opposite of me reading a magazine. "Hey be careful" I snapped as something cold a sharp was dug into my skin once again.

"Kayla stop it" my mother muttered flipping the page, "so what is it?" she asked looking up at the doctor. Digging my nails into the leather I waited for his verdict.

"Well it's definitely not a tattoo"

"See I told you" I snapped looking up at the doctor.

"But…it is unlike anything I've ever seen. This is actually very remarkable"

"But can it be removed?" my mom asked running her finger along my shoulder. I groaned knowing that she wasn't going to let me keep it.

"Hey mom it's not that bad. I mean sure it's a little shapeless but I'm fine. Plus if I do ever decide to get one it will save me lots of money and pain."

"Nice try sweetheart but I'm not buying it. Is there anyway we can get it removed?"

"There is but it's very expensive and not to mention painful." I jumped up and threw myself off the table. Again my mother looked at me like I had spit on her.

"Hey I am not about to go through anything that involves the word pain" I snapped edging towards the door. The doctor started to move towards the door trying to block me in. Grabbing my shirt off the chair I slipped it over my head. "Look mom I don't care how bad you don't like this I'm keeping it." The presence had awakened once again and was now controlling my movements leaving my helpless to watch. "I'll be down in the car" I snapped pulling open the door.

"No you're not. When can we schedule an appointment?"

"Well we do have"

"An unwilling patient," I interrupted feeling my hand close over the doorknob, "touch me with one finger and I will sue you for malpractice."

"Kayla stop being so dramatic" my mother ordered standing, "we'll do it"

"Like hell we will." Pulling open the door I stopped when I saw a man in a green nurses uniform standing in front of the door.

"Take her down to room six" the doctor ordered grabbing a clipboard off the table. Feeling the mans hand grab my arm I looked back at my mother to see her engrossed in conversation with the doctor.

"I'll get you for this" I swore as he began to drag me down the hall. His grip tightened as I started to struggle. I was starting to get desperate. If there was ever a time I needed something weird to happen it was definitely right now. As if by magic I felt my shoulders grow taught. Pulling my arm away I felt the nurses hold loosen. He stared at me like I had slapped him. Hasn't he ever seen a fifteen-year-old girl pull her arm out of the grip of a full-grown man? Not wasting a second I took off down the hall. People (you guessed it) stared at me like I was insane. Stopping in front of one of the elevators I pushed the button and waited for the stupid steel box. A deep uncoiling in my chest brought along dozens of new experiences. It was almost as if I could tell where everyone in this building was. Smells I had never come across before invaded my nostrils. Turning back down the hall I listened to the sound of sneakers echoing off the floor. I recognized the sound right away. The nurse that had tried to drag me into the operating room suddenly appeared around the corner. I swore when I turned back to the elevator to see it seven floors below. Looking at the room lining the hall I quickly darted into the ladies room and slammed the door shut. Checking the stalls I leaned against the wall. "Alright, your so smart what do you think I should do?" I asked aloud wondering if the presence could hear me. A small shrill blast in my right ear made me turn my attention in that direction. A small window had been left open to help cool the room during summer's heat. Walking over to the window I climbed up onto the sinks and looked out. A thirty-foot drop leading down into a dark alleyway. "You have got to be kidding." The door behind me suddenly burst open. I turned to see a woman in a similar nurses uniform walk into the room followed by my mother. Without hesitating I threw myself out the window. My hands closed around the bottom of the fire escape. The tiny diamond shaped holes made getting through difficult. Without warning my fingers heated up to an alarming temperature. Something in my head told me to let go but I wasn't about to. One of my fingers slid out of the grate with a will beyond my own. Looking up I watched in horror as the other nine fingers slowly stopped holding the grate until my pinkie finger was the only one left. _Fine we'll do it your way._ Unlocking my pinkie I felt myself drop.


End file.
